Newport Life
by Nakeru of Neo Earth
Summary: Just Read! Chapters 1-3 are now, up. I will not post any more chapters till I get at least 10 reviews for every chapter... Plz R&R!
1. The Phone Call

Author's Note: This story is not related to "Oliver's Revenge" It takes place shortly after the whole Oliver mess. I won't write more till I get AT LEAST five reviews for more.

The O.C.

Newport Life

By. Nakeru

The Phone Call

It had been two months since Oliver was sent to the hospital for help after pulling a gun on himself. Seth and Summer's relationship was good and strong. Marissa and Ryan were another story.

Since Theresa left for Chino, Ryan had been miserable. Besides school and work, he just stayed in the pool house. Marissa had tried to talk to him, but Ryan never answered the phone.

Tonight was the first night Marissa and Summer spent together in a long while. The same went for Ryan and Seth.

"How's life?" Seth asked as he plopped onto the Pool house couch.

Ryan didn't say anything,. He gave Seth one of his famous looks that conveyed that he was miserable. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"C'mon man!" Seth said.

Ryan just looked at Seth Puzzled, "What?"

"I know you still want Marissa," Seth said as he smirked.

Ryan threw a pillow at Seth, Why do you care?"

"Coop," Summer shouted. "go talk to him then!"

"I can't!" Marissa responded, sighing heavily.

"Why not?" asked Summer stubbornly.

Marissa sat up on her bed, "He obviously doesn't want me!"

Summer just smirked, "I know that's not true! I know that for a fact!"

"How's that?" asked Marissa lying back on her bed.

Summer pulled out her cell and dialed a number, "I'll prove it!"

Seth's cell rang. He picked it out of his pocket, "Hello?"

"Hey, Cohen," Summer's voice said. "Let me talk to Chino."

Marissa sat straight up on her bed in shock. She couldn't believe that she had called Seth and Ryan.

"Summer!" roared Marissa in a whisper.

Summer just raised a finger and Marissa heard Ryan's voice, "Hello?"

Summer smirked, "Hey, Chino!"

Marissa went pale from fear. She couldn't help but freak that Summer had actually called him.

"Hey, Summer."

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Marissa."

There was a long pause, Ryan clamed up. After a few moments he spoke, "She's not with you, is she?"

Summer looked at Marisa, "Yeah, but she's helping her dad at the moment."

"What about her?"

"Do you still love her?"

Without any time to think, "Yes, I have loved her for a long time."

"Why aren't you with her?"

"I don't know anymore."

"You know she still loves you!"

"I know! I know she still loves me! I can see it in her eyes when I look at her!"

Summer looked at Marissa. She had heard everything that both had said. Her eyes began to water.

"We're coming over, so be ready to talk."

"What?"

"I'm bringing Marissa with me to your house!"

"Fine."

"See you soon, Chino," Summer said and hung up the phone.

"Come on, Coop!"

Marissa sat there for a moment. She couldn't believe Ryan still loved her. They worst part was that Ryan could even tell how much she loved him.

"If you don't come," Summer started. "You could lose him forever."

Marissa jumped up and followed Summer to the car. They drove off toward the Cohen house in a blaze.


	2. The Meeting

The O.C.

Newport Life

By: Nakeru

The Meeting

"What did Summer want with you?" Seth asked suspiciously.

"She's bringing Marissa over," replied Ryan as he sat up.

Seth looked at Ryan, "Why?"

"I'm guessing to try and get us back together." Ryan replied.

"If you really don't know why your not with her and you love her," Seth started, "then maybe you should be with her."

Ryan just walked over to his drawers and pulled out a navy blue shirt and put it on over his wife beater. He looked at Seth with a puzzled look.

"Summer," Marissa said quietly.

"Coop," Summer interjected, "you need to be with him. Chino and you belong together!"

"I wasn't going to fight with you," Marissa said quietly. "I just want you and Seth to leave Ryan and I alone in the Pool house."

"Why?" asked Summer.

I need to do this on my own," Marissa responded.

"Alright," Summer said smiling.

The rest of the ride to the Cohen house was quiet. Summer wondered what Marissa had planned, and Marissa was trying to think up a plan. It wouldn't be easy for them.

"Hello?" Seth answered his cell.

"Cohen," Summer said, "leave the Pool house. Meet me in your living room."

"Yes, my queen," Seth said sarcastically and hung up.

"What was that about?" asked Ryan as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Summer wants me to meet her inside the house," Seth explained.

"I'll go with you…" Ryan started to say.

Seth spotted Marissa running toward the Pool house. "Nope, Marissa's coming in here."

Ryan looked out one of the windows and saw Marissa running toward the Pool house. She seemed very down and sad. Ryan couldn't help but feel guilty.

Seth walked out, leaving the door open. Ryan went and laid down on his bed. Marissa walked in the door and closed it behind her. She looked at him for a moment, walked over to his bed and sat down. He moved his hand toward her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

He sat up, and Marissa gave him a big hug. Surprisingly to her, he didn't pull away. He hugged back, and kissed her neck softly. This caught her completely off guard, but she didn't want to pull away.

Ryan pulled away enough to look her in the eyes, and she told him, "I missed you."

It was a few moments before Ryan responded, "I've missed you too."

After a few moments of looking into each other's eyes, Ryan pulled Marissa to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not letting him push away. He never even tried to.

"I realized that you cared," said Ryan, his blue eyes watering with tears. "When you showed up to the party after helping Theresa with clothes… it proved to me that you weren't going to give up, and how much you really cared."

Marissa smiled. She slowly shoved him back, till he laid down on the bed. She fell on top of him, Ryan just smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and began kissing him. All he did was kiss back. This felt right, the only thing that felt right.

There was a knock at the door, Seth and Summer barged in. They both smiled when they saw Ryan and Marissa. Ryan simply raised his right hand, motioning them to leave.

Summer turned to Seth, and whispered, "Your room, now."

Seth simply took Summer's hand and pulled her out of the Pool house. Ryan rolled over on top of Marissa. She smiled, he rubbed his hand along her side, then her belly. She just pulled on his shirt to kiss him more. They later just laid on his bed, Ryan holding Marissa.

"I love you," Marissa said just before falling asleep.

"I love you too," replied Ryan, kissing her neck.

They fell asleep. They slept well that night. They both were happy again. They know they should be together, and that's how they were.

That's chapter two! I will wait for 10 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks for all those reading!


	3. The Next Day

The O.C.

Newport Life

By: Nakeru

The Next Day

The Sun was shining brightly, high in the sky. Kirsten thought it would be a good day for Seth to get Ryan out of the Pool house. She walked up to the door and knocked. Surprising, Seth didn't answer. She turned the knob and walked into his room.

She was shocked! Seth's clothes were lying all over the floor, and not just his. She saw Captain Oats lying on the floor too. She turned to his bed, she was utterly stunned.

Seth was lying, completely naked under his blanket… with Summer! She never thought that she would walk in on Seth like this. Instead of waking him, she left quietly.

Kirsten walked out to the kitchen. Sandy was pouring himself coffee. Her eyes were wide, and her hands shaking. Sandy turned to her.

"What's wrong, Hunny?"

She waited a moment before replying, "I just saw Seth, our son, in bed with Summer!"

Sandy just acted like it was no big deal. He walked over to Kirsten and gave her his coffee. He could only smile. Seth had come to him when it had first happened. He had forgotten to tell or talk to Kirsten about it, he knew he was dead.

"He was going to have it happen sometime," said Sandy resting his hand on her shoulder, "and you might not want to go into the Pool house."

Kirsten looked up at Sandy, distressed, "Theresa?"

"No," Sandy replied happily. "Actually he's with Marissa."

Kirsten let out a sigh, she couldn't believe that just a few weeks ago, neither of her boys were doing this, and now both her boys were sleeping with girls! It was too much for her to take.

Sandy grabbed the phone and handed to her Kirsten. She just gave him an odd look as she tried to figure out what she was going to do with the phone.

"Spa," is all Sandy had to say.

**********

Ryan opened his eyes. Marissa was laying in front of him. It hadn't been a dream, she had come back. He had his arms wrapped around her, she was cuddling into him, pressing against his chest. He could just smile and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ryan?" Marissa asked, just now waking up.

Ryan leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Morning, Sunshine."

Marissa snuggled closer to Ryan yet. She didn't want him to get up, she wanted to stay in his arms forever. He took the hint and hugged her tighter as the snuggled.

"Hungry?" asked Ryan

"Sort of," she replied.

"I'll take a shower first," Ryan said, "then I will make you breakfast."

Marissa just smiled. Ryan got up and grabbed his clothes for the day and entered the bathroom. Marissa got up, looked through Ryan's clothes and grabbed one of his wife beaters. She tossed it onto the bed, followed by the rest of her clothes. She grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. There was already steam from the shower. She smiled, let the towel to the floor, and opened the door to the shower…

***********

"Seth?" asked Summer, finally awake.

"Huh?" is all the still-sleeping Seth could reply with.

"I'm glad we're together," Summer said with a smile.

Cohen finally got up on his knees from laying on his stomach, smiled the best he could do to the tired factor, "Me too."

After a few minutes Summer finally asked, "What ever got you to even talk to me?"

"Ryan,"

"Chino? Really?"

"Yep!"

"Remind me to thank him someday," Summer said smiling, and then kissing Seth.

"We should get up," Seth said suddenly. "My mom is probably freaked out I'm not up yet."

"As long as we can take a shower," said Summer, a mischievous smile crossing her face.

Seth smiled, "Fine by me, Princess."

They grabbed towels and rushed out of his room. They hurried to the bathroom in fear of the parents seeing them. They weren't seen, luckily. Seth got the water going, and closed the door, throwing his towel to the other side. Summer smiled, threw hers over the divider, and joined Seth…


End file.
